shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes Apollo
}} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 100,000,000}} |}} Hermes was born in West Blue, Olympia Island. Although Olympia Island is just a huge mountain in the middle of the sea, pirates were common to be seen there. Once he reached 16, he set out to sea in search of his father, deciding to become a pirate. Early Life Hermes's parents got divorced when he was 6 years old. His father went out to sea and became a pirate, leaving his wife heartbroken. Hermes was angry at his father for the suffering he caused for their family, especially after they were sent to work on the mountain for a living. Hermes grew up with a strong sense of responsibility, he wanted to take care of his old mother. His mother eventually fell sick and died, leaving him with only a letter. Before her death, his mother wrote a letter and told Hermes she wanted to show the letter to his father before she dies. After her death, Hermes had no other use in the island, so he headed to the sea planning on becoming a pirate like his father. He also realized that all of his mother's suffering was because of his father, knowing that he vowed to kill the latter. He also took his mother's letter with him on his journey, without opening it, to fulfill her last wish. Before going into the Grand Line, Hermes defeated Gyrai of the Crescent Moon; resulting in earning his first bounty. He also stole Gyrai's Devil Fruit. Hermes used to be a Marine soldier. When he was in Logue Town preparing for his journey to the Grand Line; he had a duel with Daddy The Father. Daddy The Father saw great potential in Hermes and didn't finish him off. And when Daddy The Father heard Hermes' story, he told him that joining the Marines would be the best way to get into the Grand Line. Hermes was accepted in the Marines and traveled with a Vice Admiral through the Calm Belt and into the Grand Line. Hermes left the Marines upon reaching the New World because he simply got sick of it and it served him the purpose of advancing this far in the Grand Line. Powers and Abilities Hermes has sniper-ship skills by nature. he uses five guns along with his Devil Fruit powers. Aside from being an expert with guns, his Devil Fruit enable him to create any Material at will with small quantities, only if he touched it once before. He uses his Sozai Sozai no Mi powers and combine it with his bullets to use different kinds of attacks and combos, although he still didn't master his powers. He can use limitless combination of attacks and shots; making him a very annoying opponent. Aside from his sniper-ship skills, Hermes knows some basic carpenter skills. Hermes is physically weak, however, he is a very fast runner, his high agility enable him to dodge a lot of attacks or escape from certain battles. He also has a very good endurance, being able to stand up after receiving a lot of damage. He can endure many attacks with his will power alone. After the time skip, Hermes mastered his Devil Fruit powers. He can now create hundreds of bullets in a matter of seconds. He can also create bigger quantities than before. He also seemed to have expanded his arsenal of bullets and carry some bullets in his bag for fast reloading. He also acquired a lot of new high-tech devices(like the modified eye goggle and the gloves). He is also a lot faster and more agile. He now has complete mastery of his use of guns, he can shoot targets with his eyes closed. He also acquired Materia Stones a very powerful and rare item that powers up his Devil Fruit ability enabling Hermes to shoot bullets with huge quantities. Haki After the time skip, Hermes have full mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki. Reaching Enel-like status of Haki usage. He also learned Busoshoku Haki enabling him to empower his bullets with Haki and create a barrier around himself. Weapons Hermes uses five guns. He created all the five guns himself. The guns are made in a special way so that they can load his materials and bullets and shoot it easily. Hermes is a pro in adjusting his weapons with his Devil Fruit ability. He puts two of them in his jacket pockets, two behind his heels, and one around his torso. Appearnce and Looks Hermes is a tall guy with heavy eyebrows and brown eyes. His hair is red and spiky. He wears a blue headband with golden wings drawn on it on his forehead; the headband hides his left eye. He usually wears a brown jacket on his naked upper half, and a rolled up jeans on the lower half of his body. Hermes lost his left eye after his duel with Daddy the Father. After the time skip, Hermes now has a modified eye. His right eye has been replaced with a high-tech goggle. He also replaced his old jacket with a black one. His hair also got a little taller and has more spikes in it. Hermes now wears black gloves. Personality Hermes is upbeat and outgoing. He is loud and energetic, also very talkative. Hermes is very social; he doesn't miss a chance to bond with people. He is very loyal to his nakama. He always tries to stand out. He have a habit of saying "dude" a lot. Family Hera is Hermes' mother. Hermes loved his mother more than anything in his life. She gave him a letter and made him have a dream. She raised Hermes very well until he was 15. Her death broke his heart and changed him. He set out to sea because of her. Apollo is Hermes' father. Hermes doesn't remember his father very well; since he left out to sea when he was little. Apollo is Hermes' main antagonist. Hermes is in search for his father, wishing to kill him. Marines Niku was Hermes best friend in the Marines. They used to be in the same team. They didn't work together well in the beginning but they became very good nakama by time. Hermes betrayed Niku and left the Marines to become a pirate. Momo was Hermes' girlfriend for one and a half year while he was in the Marines. They used to be in the same team. Hermes loves Momo, but he had to go for reasons that aren't revealed yet. Hermes heard that his leave broke her heart. Masao was Hermes' mentor during his time in the Marines and his team leader. Vice Admiral Masao was very strict and serious. He used to always look down at Hermes' power; trying to improve him. Although Masao is very harsh with Hermes; Hermes thinks of him as the father he never had. Theme Song "I can do it when it counts, dude!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vEwsdbrums Character Design Originally, Hermes only had two guns, but then thought that was unoriginal and changed it. He also had a Gunblade, but it didn't fit the character. In earlier design of the character; Hermes was going to be completely blind, I still didn't abandon the idea that he will lose his second eye later. Quotes "Dude!" "You get shot in the face!" "I am a Messanger..." "Bull's Eye!" Trivia *Hermes is based on Greek Mythology. Hermes is the youngest of the Olympians and is the Messager of the gods. *The Olympia Island, his birthplace, is also a reference to the Olympic Mountain; home of the Greek gods. *He wants to deliver a message, a reference to the Greek god Hermes being a Messanger. *Golden Wings, his bounty nickname, is also a reference. Hermes(the Greek god) was famous for having giant golden wings on his back and winged boots. Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit user Category:West blue character Category:Fantasy Detective